Answer The Phone
by Rae-316
Summary: Cute Little Song Fic to "Answer the Phone" by Sugar Ray. Please Read, you'll love it!


Answer The Phone  
  
Summary: Song ficlet. Lyrics are from "Answer the Phone" By Sugar Ray. Lyrics are represented by stars.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own a single thing.  
  
a/n: this is my first song fic.. short fic.. so please review and let me know if its any good! if it is, I might write more.. in continuation to this one.  
  
Jackie felt absolutely sick, right down to her feet.  
  
She looked up from their place in line, noticing how short the line had become since an hour ago.  
  
"Finally," Eric muttered, much to Jackie's dismay. "We're next."  
  
"I *love* roller coasters!" Kelso said excitedly, laying his hand on Fez's shoulder.  
  
Jackie shielded her eyes from the warm summer sun, eyeing the shady ticket collector by the front of the line, ripping tickets from faithful customers.  
  
Jackie hated roller coasters, with all her might.  
  
Ever since Michael begged her to go on one on their third date and she ended up puking all over his shoes. And he *almost* broke up with her for it.  
  
She glanced nervously at Donna, who was play fighting with Eric.  
  
"You ok?" Hyde asked, squeezing her hand, which she finally realized was placed in his.  
  
The gang moved up a spot in line and Jackie whimpered, "No."  
  
"Come on, Jacks, it'll be fun." Hyde insisted. The truth was, he really wanted to go on this roller coaster since he heard of it's opening at Funland. The gang all decided that a trip to Funland was in need, since Jackie and Hyde had just reunited and Donna stayed home from college to be with Eric. It was a celebration. And they were having a great time until Kelso reminded everyone about this roller coaster, and Jackie's eyes became lucid at the thought. She had been trembling gently, not enough to notice, but enough for him to feel in his palm, which was always in hers.  
  
The lines were insane, but the gang decided it was worth it, and an hour later, they we're next.  
  
He turned to Jackie, who was watching the roller coaster take a dip and her jaw dropped.  
  
"If you think dying is fun, Steven." Jackie whispered to him.  
  
"Come on, Jackie," Eric chipped in. "Roller coasters are safe."  
  
"You'll like it, Jackie, I swear." Kelso said proudly.  
  
Hyde smiled at his friends in appreciation. He really wanted to go on this coaster and if Jackie opted not to go, he couldn't just leave her here. He had a conscious now, god damn it, and he wouldn't feel right leaving his girl all alone while they had fun.  
  
"That's what you said last time, Michael." Jackie scowled.  
  
"You kids, you're up!" The greasy ticket collector called and Donna handed him six tickets.  
  
"Wait," Jackie groaned, "I can't."  
  
The ticket collector moaned, obviously he was used to last minute drop outs and started to hand her back one of the tickets.  
  
Before he could, Hyde pushed Jackie forward, with the help of Fez and crammed her inside of their car.  
  
"Steven!" She screamed in a panic as the sketchy roller coaster workers looked her over, patting down the guard rail over her and Hyde.  
  
She looked behind her, where Eric and Donna were, and Kelso and Fez behind them, all smiles, and looked back at Steven, tearing, "I don't want to."  
  
"Come on, Jackie." Hyde muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jackie asked one of the guys who just practically felt her up as they buckled her down. "I want to get out."  
  
The guy grinned at Jackie, making her feel very uncomfortable, and lifted up the rail.  
  
Hyde grabbed Jackie's wrist and pleaded, "Jackie, don't."  
  
"Let go." She instructed, carefully coming out of the car.  
  
"Missy, you can wait with me while your loser boyfriend takes his little ride." The guy muttered, poking at her waist.  
  
Jackie looked at him with disgust and sat back down next to Hyde, bringing the guard rail with her.  
  
Hyde laughed, but she frowned at him, tears welling back up in her eyes.  
  
*We're on this roller coaster ride*  
  
"Jackie, it's safe." Hyde said, wrapping his arm around her protectively.  
  
*Hold on, I'll stay here by your side*  
  
"Yeah, right." She said as she tested out the rail, which was shaky.  
  
"You're here with me, so you're safe no matter what." He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him as the ride started. She felt the first rise of the roller coaster and her stomach drop.  
  
*We head up to the sky. . .*  
  
Everything was going by in a whirl.  
  
Hyde's arm left her side and he put them on the guard rail, which surprised Jackie. She noticed he was kind of scared too and smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
*. . . then we slide back down*  
  
She was so preoccupied, gazing at him that she didn't feel the first drop.  
  
Her hand immediately shot before her, gripping onto the rail for life as she heard all her friends laughing and screaming behind her.  
  
Hyde's hand inched towards her and he squeezed her hand, locking her eyes with his at the next drop. Jackie's stomach made flip flops, but not because of all the dips they were making.  
  
And Jackie finally realized why everyone loved roller coasters so much.  
  
******************  
  
*Upside down, trying to figure how. . .*  
  
"Steven, why do you have to be so freakin' difficult?!" Her heard her scream as she ran out of his tiny room in the basement.  
  
"Why do you have to be so freakin' easy?" He hadn't meant that at all, and deep inside, she knew that.  
  
*Not sure if we could work it out*  
  
Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she huffed profusely.  
  
"Jackie," He said, taking a stride forward. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, simple."  
  
"Simple minded?" Jackie asked. "Is that what I am? Am I not smart enough for you, Steven?"  
  
Hyde let his head fall back and groaned.  
  
Since when did Steven Hyde have to explain himself? Geez, everything was so much easier when he was a bachelor.  
  
*I want to be alone. . .*  
  
"Why are you taking so long to answer me?" She asked timidly, falling down on the couch. "You really must think I'm an idiot. I mean," Her voice, a few seconds ago strong and angered, was now innocent and insecure. "I'm just a lovesick puppy, right? I *am* an idiot." She dropped her head down in her hands.  
  
He sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her gently.  
  
He wasn't good with words, but sometimes, in rare occasions like these, when he saw her so vulnerable and soft spoken, he could push something out.  
  
"No, Jackie." He said, lifting her chin so he was facing her. "You're perfect."  
  
*. . .but you feel like home*  
  
She smiled, wide and genuine, and hugged him.  
  
**************  
  
*Answer the phone*  
  
"Jackie, pick up." Hyde muttered into the pay phone.  
  
Roy passed him in the hall of the Hotel, giving him a head nod. He nodded back as the phone kept ringing.  
  
*I know that you're home*  
  
"Hello?" Jackie's voice asked, sounding tired and out of breath.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hyde demanded.  
  
"I was in the shower, Steven. Calm down. What's up?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" He paused. "I miss you."  
  
*I want to get you alone*  
  
"We saw each other last night." Jackie laughed, realizing that Steven Hyde was actually admitting he missed her. *He* missed *her*. "Wait, did you say that you missed me?"  
  
He stayed silent. Man, he must have been tired, letting that slip out.  
  
"Well, why don't you come over tonight, then." Jackie said seductively.  
  
*And do it again, do it again*  
  
"Fine." He said, coughing gently. "And just to let you know, I don't miss you. I'm just, um, horny."  
  
"Sure." She laughed and hung up.  
  
Hyde smiled to himself, before returning back to work.  
  
***********************  
  
Jackie lifted herself up, "I have to pee."  
  
"Thanks for the announcement." Hyde laughed, watching Jackie's naked body slip away from the bed.  
  
He laid back as she ran to the bathroom, in the dark.  
  
He turned the light back on.  
  
Whenever Hyde and Jackie needed somewhere. . . private, they would go back to Jackie's old house, and it was always so dark, since usually no one occupied it.  
  
*The signals all are flashing red*  
  
Jackie had put it one of those ugly red florescent light bulbs in her lap, so tiny circles of red peeked through the black night sky.  
  
He heard the toilet flush and Jackie tiptoeing down the hallway.  
  
"Back." Jackie said, falling down on the bed and sliding underneath the covers. "Steven," She said as he wrapped his arm around her. "About our fight before. . ."  
  
*It doesn't matter what was said*  
  
"Jackie," He pleaded. "Let's enjoy this moment."  
  
She nodded her head, snuggling next to him, before shouting, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Jackie," He groaned again. Why can't she ever just sit still?  
  
"I'll be right back." She laughed, jumping out of bed again.  
  
*This bed is much too big without me and you* Hyde stretched his arms, feeling very alone.  
  
*This all seems so ridiculous*  
  
"Never thought I would end up here," Hyde thought to himself.  
  
"Back." She said promptly as she returned, handing him a large chocolate chip cookie. They ate quietly, and Jackie pushed the box of cookies towards her nighstand and leaned up against him. "So, about that fight. . ."  
  
*Why can't we just get over this?*  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde yelled, scaring her slightly. "I just want to stay quiet and hold you, ok?"  
  
Jackie grinned from ear to ear. "You're going soft, Steven Hyde."  
  
*Don't make me say the obvious*  
  
"I just don't want to hear your yapping!" He blushed.  
  
*Without you. . *  
  
She shut up, giving him a knowing look and settled in his arms again. "I love you too, Steven Hyde."  
  
*Answer the phone, I know that you're home.* *I want to get you alone, and do it again, do it again*  
  
******************************  
  
"Hyde, what are you doing?" Eric asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
Hyde looked down at the phone in his hand, squirming.  
  
"Nothing." He muttered, keeping his 'zen' on.  
  
"I have a date with Donna." Eric laughed. "If you need help dialing, just *call* me."  
  
"Shut up Forman." Hyde said dryly as Eric left.  
  
He picked the phone back up and looked down at the notepad in his lap.  
  
*I practiced all my lines to a telephone. . .while you were sleeping*  
  
"What are you doing, sweetie?" Jackie's voice came from behind him and he slammed the phone down as she stretched up and yawned.  
  
"Nothing." He hid the notepad quickly behind his back, as she sat down on the couch.  
  
He wanted to ask her, he really did, but he wasn't quite ready.  
  
********************  
  
"Isn't this concert amazing, Hyde?" Donna screamed from her seat.  
  
Hyde nodded at her, feeling Jackie squeeze his arm with joy as the local band finished up their performance.  
  
*I remember the way you curled your toes*  
  
He glanced down at her sandled feet, watching her toes curl in and out with the rhythm of the music. She was actually enjoying herself.  
  
*On the side of the stage, at all our shows*  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes as they set up for the next band.  
  
"Yeah, Hyde, going to battle of the bands was an awesome idea!" Kelso shouted, high fiving Fez.  
  
"I'm thirsty, Eric." Donna said loudly. "Let's go get some drinks. Hyde, Jackie, want anything?"  
  
Hyde and Jackie both shook their heads as the gang filed out.  
  
Hyde smiled at Jackie. "Having fun?"  
  
"Actually," She said with shock. "Yeah."  
  
They both laughed as Jackie noticed someone on stage waving in their direction, with a thumbs up.  
  
"You know him?" Jackie asked, slightly intrigued.  
  
"A friend." Hyde said quickly as their friends settled back in their seats and the music started up again.  
  
"This song," the singer said loudly, "Is dedicated to a friend of mine and his very special girl."  
  
Jackie looked at Hyde, watching a smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Steven?" She screamed in his ear, questioningly.  
  
"Everyone give it up for Jackie and Hyde!" The singer screamed, as a spotlight formed on the two.  
  
Jackie watched as her friends all clapped, along with the audience, and for a whole ten seconds she was in the limelight.  
  
*And the glow on your face just because of one note*  
  
Hyde wrapped his arm around her, because she was so happy she was shaking.  
  
As the song came to an end, Jackie whispered into Hyde's ear, pulling him, "Let's get out of here."  
  
*********************  
  
*And I wake up in the morning. . .*  
  
Hyde felt slightly sore. Let's just say Jackie was *very* appreciative of that song dedication last night.  
  
He instantly placed his arm around her, but she wasn't there.  
  
"I'm over here." She whispered from the end of the bed.  
  
Hyde lifted himself up, gazing at her.  
  
"I was just watching you." She said, blushing gently. "You looked so peaceful."  
  
He grabbed her into a hug, wordlessly, and reached for his jeans as she let the blankets fall off of her and he caught a glimpse of his 'Led Zeppelin' tee shirt he had given to her as a gift.  
  
*. . .and you're wearing my clothes*  
  
He pulled the note of his jeans, the one he tore out of his notebook earlier.  
  
"Jackie Burkhart." He got off the bed as she watched him with great anxiety.  
  
What was happening? What was he doing?  
  
He asked these same questions to himself as he kneeled down, memorizing the note one final time.  
  
"Jackie, I'm not good with words, we know that, so bare with me."  
  
He took her hand, watching her breath escape her.  
  
"I love you, Jackie. You're the first person I can say that too and really, really mean it."  
  
He cast the note aside and gazed into her tearing eyes.  
  
"Jackie, will you," He paused.  
  
Do you really want to do this? Is this what you *really* want?  
  
She squeezed his hand gently and he looked up into her hazel eyes, welling with tears of joy.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled, jumping down on him quickly, covering him with kisses.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked, laughing.  
  
*Answer the phone, I know that you're home* *I want to get you alone, and do it again*  
  
She tore his shirt off of her and brought him up on her bed, kissing his stomach gently.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, kissing his lips once more as he smiled, twirling her around so that he was on top.  
  
*Do it again*  
  
~*The End*~  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW!! 


End file.
